


Never let you go

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxy Lalonde finds herself in Prospit as a spy, but ends up falling for a certain heir to the throne.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> aa aa a aa, hope you like it!!!!! my tumblr is moonpoptart if u wanna follow me

Derse was a very dark kingdom, hues of purple accenting most things, you would probably expect thieves to be around every corner. But they weren’t as slimy as those who sat on the throne, the ones that rightfully ruled Derse. The throne itself was owned by the Striders, Lalondes, and Peixes. Usually a throne would be ruled by a king and a queen, but in this case it was ruled by two Princesses and a Prince. All of which were cousins. Soon though, it’d be ruled by a Queen and a Prince. 

 

For, the eldest of them was Meenah Peixes, and she was betrothed to the eldest Ampora, Cronus. Meenah of course wasn’t too on board with it, she never really was one for romance, and sh saw Cronus as a brother, having known him since birth. Dirk on the other hand was jealous, this meant he’d never get the throne, which he wasn’t too fond of.

Roxy though...wasn’t sure how she felt. She was happy for her cousin Meenah, but also couldn’t help but feel a bit concerned, if not jealous as well. She wanted to be like her, be able to be in love, but Roxy was the youngest of the three. She would remain a Princess, probably enroll in the elite guard for the kingdom, she was fine with that...but, it wasn’t a pace of life she would prefer.

 

But, as the three sat in the throne room, the silent and quiet throne room, the air chilled them. Roxy felt as a shiver when up her spine, and it scared her when the youngest Zahhak, Sir Equius, came running in. He kneeled, “Princess Meenah, Princess Roxy, and Prince Dirk, I have received news from the front lines.”

 

Ah yes. The front lines. Roxy had almost forgotten that Derse was at war with it’s once sister kingdom, Prospit. It seemed like they had been at war forever, to a point where hearing of people dying became the norm. She’s afraid one day that will be her, but then again, by that time she’ll be okay to die, after all it would be dying in honor.

“Speak, Zahhak.” Said Dirk with his very monotone, it was usual. Roxy missed when her cousin used to smile a lot, there are times when he smiles, but it’s usually behind closed doors where the public won’t see. 

 

He nodded, and lifted his head looking at the three cousins. “The Prospit forces have grown stronger. Queen P.M. of Prospit is now fighting alongside her troops, leaving her heirs at bay in the kingdom. Sir Cronus has said that if we move quickly, we can eliminate the Queen. Leaving them with heirs to the throne. Sir Cronus has also said that if we want to finally win this war, it’d be smart to send someone to prospit who can get the job done.”

 

Roxy rose a brow, “I feel like killing the heirs would be too much. There’s been enough blood lost on both sides of the war. It’d be safer to just take captive of the heirs after killing the queen. Then prospit will no long-”

 

“Although you do have a point, it wouldn’t be safer. We’d have to send in more people to prospit, which takes much effort considering it’s not easy to cross the way from here to that kingdom,” Dirk took a breath, side-eyeing Meenah. Before continuing of course, “If anything, we could lose good men. It’s just easier to send in someone who can as Sir Equius said, get the job done.” 

 

“Well with that logic any of our troops could go in. If we were going to kill the heirs too we could’ve done that by now. Prospit may grow stronger but they don’t play dirty like us.” Roxy huffed crossing her arms, “I just think-”

 

Meenah rolled her eyes as she interrupted, “Can both of ya quit squabblin’?” She narrowed her eyes looking back at Sir Equius, “You’re dismissed.” She waved her hand, and he bowed before turning away, exiting the throne room.

 

Meenah then looked at both Dirk and Roxy, “We’re going to do this  _ my _ way. Both of ya know I enjoy games, so…” She lifted her hand and closed her eyes, proceeding to wave it for a second, until it pointed at one of them. One of them being Roxy.

 

“Dear Cousin o’ mine, you’ll get to go to prospit. Eh? Better than this fella huh? I mean, you’ll fit right in, with that optimism of yours.” She laughed, “Anyways, you’ll be up there to get close to the crown. I don’t want the heirs dead, I want them on our side. If they don’t join our side well...things might get dirty but at least we also get some intel.” She looked at her fingernails, “Dirk, you’ll be escorting her to the divide tomorrow morning. That’s where you’ll both meet every other Freya’s Day, exchange information...make sure you’re not followed Roxy…” 

 

She then got up, and gave a wide grin, “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have soon-to-be queen-ly duties to practice.” The Peixes gave a wink, before walking off. 

 

-

 

“Dirky, o’ cousin of mine, I fuckin’ hate this. Why can’t you go?” Roxy complained as she fell backwards onto her bed. The Strider getting a bag ready for her, moving about the room.

 

“Because Meenah’s right, you’ll do better there than me. You’re a socialite, you can easily flirt up a storm with...what’s his name? John Egbert?” He opened her wardrobe, “Do you have any clothing that won’t show you’re a Princess?” 

 

She groaned, rolling onto her belly as she grabbed a pillow, “Yeah yeah. Let’s just hope he’s cute, and funny, and not completely stupid.” She then sat up, hugging her pillow. “And yes I do! Maiden Aradia made them for me. It’s some I guess you could say...adventurer? Yeah. Adventurer looking clothing! They’re blue.” 

 

Dirk shifted through the dresses in her closet, until pulling out a few different looking pieces of clothing. “You’ll be wearing them while you’re there. I’ll also pack you a nice dress too, incase Prospit has a ball.” He folded the clothing and put them in the bag. 

 

She looked at the dirty blonde family member, she’s going to miss him. He’s essentially her best friend, “I’m going to miss you.” 

 

He scoffed shaking his head, looking at her, “You’ll see me every other Freya’s Day. You’ll be fine, you goon.” He took a seat on the bed next to her, putting a hand on her head. “I mean, we have sparred since we were children after all so you’ll certainly be fine.”

 

She leaned against him, “But Dirrrrrrrrrrk...what if I get caught?” 

 

“Then don’t. Also I don’t think they know what the crown of Derse look like, just like we don’t know what the crown of Prospit looks like.” He shrugged, “Just be careful. Like don’t go falling for one of the heirs,” He squinted at her, before laughing.

 

She laughed as well, a big smile on her face. See, moments like these she enjoyed. When her cousin smiled, she’s going to be super lonely without her family. Who will take care of Rose? Or watch after Dave? Or gossip with Meenah? Probably all Dirk but...it’s just not going to be fun.

 

“Hey, can you promise me something?” Dirk asked, breaking the happy atmosphere with a newly cold one.

 

She sat up, looking at him, an eyebrow raised, “Of course!” 

 

He looked at her, a chill in his eye, “If worst comes to worst...say you get found out somehow, forget Meenah’s orders and come back here as fast as you can. I can’t stand to lose you like we did Aunt Rosalina and my...yeah.” 

 

She frowned for a moment, before nodding her head and giving him a big ol’ hug. “I promise Dirky, we’re family, I’ll never leave you or our siblings! You’re my best friend you know that right?” She pulled away, a big smile on her face.

 

He rolled his eyes, a grin on his face, “C’mon, let’s finish packing you up.” 

 

She gave a nod, “Mhm!”

 

-

 

It was the next morning, they left at Lauds, and arrived here at the border at Tierce. Roxy hopped off the back of the horse, and adjusted her hood and mask. “Right well,” the Lalonde yawned and waved, “I’ll be going now. I’ll see you uhm...next Freya’s Day.” 

 

“Stay safe, Roxy!” Dirk called out as she crossed the border, she just nodded and waved as she walked on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh snip snop, more people

The trek to the kingdom was well...very long, although she was happy when she was able to get on the back of a cart full of hay. As it had turned out, the guy was heading towards the kingdom of Prospit anyways, so he gave her a lift. It was very nice to rest her legs for a bit.

 

When she hopped off she had arrived at the gates to Prospit at around Vespers. She entered with the rest of people who had been going into Prospit, much different than Derse. People who enter must pay a toll, which she thinks quite honestly is a shake down but...it’s whatever. 

 

She ended up asking directions to the nearest Tavern, when she arrived she approached the Maiden at the counter. “I’d like to rent a room for a few days.”

 

The lady turned and looked at her, she had an eyepatch on one eye, and a wooden arm. It looked like burn marks were on the side of her face the eyepatch lay. She was...quite the character to behold, especially with her devilish grin she gave. 

 

“Oh? How much are you willing to pay?” She had a high pitched voice, leaning over the counter, letting her blonde locks fall around herself.

 

Roxy gave a smile, “Fifty silver.”

 

The lady shook her head, “I’ll need a bit more than that sweetcakes, after all…” She gave a very sarcastic frown, “...I’m just a poor Maiden working at a Tavern, fifty silver won’t even be apart of my p-”

 

“Oh Vriska! Stop harrassing the poor lady with prices,” A shorter, similar looking lady approached the counter.

 

The girl who’s name was Vriska gave a grunt, “I was just trying to have fun.” She held out a key to Roxy, “30 silver.” She took the key with a nod, and in exchange handed over 30 silver.

 

Before she had turned away to go to her room, the shorter lady tapped her shoulder. Roxy looked at her with confusion, “I’m sorry miss. My sister can be a hassle sometimes,” She gave a curtsy, “Aranea Serket, pleased to meet you.”

 

She appreciated the kind manners this lady had, and Roxy gave a nod in return...it’s kind of hard to do a curtsy in pants. “I’m pleased to meet you too, Aranea. I’m…” Shoot, she can’t introduce herself as Roxy, that’d give it away too much. “...TG.”

 

“TG? Is that short for something?”

 

“Nah...my parents just weren’t that creative...ahah…” She scratched the back of her head.

 

Aranea had a look on her face that looked like she saw through Roxy’s lie, but she gave a soft smile and a nod. “Well alright, TG, I hope you enjoy your stay here at our Tavern. You should try our specialty mead during your visit.” She gave another curtsy, before the blonde sauntered off to go scold some patrons. 

 

Letting out a breath, the lalonde turned around and walked to her room. It was a very cozy room, much more cozier than what she was used to...but it’d work. She didn’t need a big room anyways. Just a comfortable bed. She closed the door, and locked it, then set her stuff down. She was really tired...a bit hungry, but mainly tired.

 

Letting out a yawn, and blowing out the blown candle in her room, she plopped onto the bed. It wasn’t very comfortable but, she’ll get used to it. After all, for what might end up being a while, she’s going to need to learn to like this sort of life-style.

 

-

 

The next day when she woke, she rubbed her eyes, and considered changing clothing but decided that she’ll just stay with what she has on...although she does think it might be a bit better to take off the mask. So she does that, and sets it in her bag. Which she proceeds to dig through, and take both a knife and a small coin purse out. She then gets a belt out too, and put both on the belt, before securing it around her waist. 

 

She swifts her fingers through her hair a few times, yawns coming out of her mouth. She was planning on going to the castle today, see if she can get an audience. If she can’t, well let’s just hope some event will be going on soon. So before she leaves the room, she stretches a bit, then exits. She locks the door behind her, then exits the tavern. 

 

It seems to be midday outside, she must’ve slept in a bit...well, nothing wrong with that. She is a bit hungry though. So she ends up stopping and getting a piece of bread and cheese, that should fill her up for now. 

 

As she’s finishing her bread she sees up ahead a few guards, then what looks like two ladies in yellow dresses. They were dark haired and skinned. Roxy thought of course, this could possibly be people apart of the crown, if not somehow connected with the guards watching them. Swallowing down the bread, she makes a beeline for the group.

 

Although she makes sure that she isn’t too close, she realizes it would look very very suspicious if she were to just be standing there, following them. One of the guards seemed more suspicious than her though, especially when he drew his sword and…

 

Roxy quickly jumped between the blade and the neck of the longer haired lady, holding her knife. She used it to block the blade, and she saw the surprised expression on the guards face. Derse. He must’ve been here on a mission that not even the crown knew...was there someone betraying the crown from down under?

 

It didn’t matter when she pushed the knife into his gut, he could compromise her mission...and she wouldn’t stand for that. The fake guard stumbled back a bit, he tried to steady his blade, and aimed for Roxy, yelling, “Traitor!” 

 

But it was very much too late at that point, she quickly turned around, and brought the lady down to the ground with her, who looked up at her with fright. Roxy gave a weary smile, before standing up and looking back at the guard. Who had crashed into the merchants stand, and very obviously was down. She wiped her hands off on her pants, before looking down at the lady she ducked down with, holding a hand out. “I apologize, Madame, I should’ve told you to duck but...it would’ve been too late at that point, and both of us could be dead.”

 

The girl looked up at her, eyes full of awe, as if what Roxy had just said made her day. She grabbed Roxy’s hand and she pulled her up, proceeding to help her dust off her dress. “Again I’m sorry, please do forget me, Madame.”

 

“No no it’s fine!! I...uh, thank you for saving both mine and my cousins life...it’s supposed to be a guards duty but obviously it seems we’ve been…” She sighs, and looked toward the other, older looking one. 

 

She smiled at her, before approaching Roxy, “Thank you. You saved my dear cousins life, and possibly mine in the process. You must come and accompany us back to the castle, you shall get a reward for saving the lives of two Princesses.” Roxy could both see the thankfulness in the words the lady spoke, and her blue eyes, she obviously has a lot on her mind.

 

Roxy though...was a bit stunned, this...this is what she needed, so she could get close to one of the heirs and...no...save that for later. Her face went a bit red though, she scratched the back of her head, bowing a bit, “I’m wow...uhm...you’re very welcome your highness! But I say, I don’t need a reward, I just did what anyone else would’ve-”

 

She waved her hand, “Nonsense. Come now,” She turned to one of the guards, “Sir Latula, please get this mess cleaned up. Then proceed to interrogate all of your Knights.”

 

The Knight who was named Latula bowed, giving a, “Yes Princess Jane.” Latula then looked at Roxy, “I’m sending this one with them, he’s still a knight in training, so I entrust you to protect the Princesses. You seem to have a pretty rad set of skills, so I trust you will ensure their safety.” She then gave a bow to Roxy, before running off towards where she assumed the barracks lay.

 

She stood there, watching Latula run off, until of course she was interrupted by quite the loud voice, “Hey! Don’t be such a slow poke, hurry up!” Roxy turned back, it had been the knight in training looking back at her. Him and the princesses were already walking onward, she quickly smiled before catching up. 


End file.
